


Every Road Leads To An End

by zwischenimmerundnie



Series: The Only Thing [9]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Happy Ending, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 23:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14342862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zwischenimmerundnie/pseuds/zwischenimmerundnie
Summary: A short epilogue set one year after the events of the last chapter.





	Every Road Leads To An End

**Author's Note:**

> And we´ve come to an end. I had a lot of fun with this series and I am extremely happy you guys enjoyed it.  
> Comment and/or kudo and let me know what you think.
> 
> [Follow Me On Tumblr](http://raquelsantos92.tumblr.com/)

**_Every Road Leads To An End_ **

****

 

It was mid-July, summer was on its peak and Crema looked as beautiful as ever. The sky was bright blue, there were loads of people walking around the Piazza, kids laughing and adults talking and shopping.

Timothée was standing right in the middle of the Piazza, his green eyes scanning every inch of the place. This was only his second time back to Crema ever since he shot the film; after he returned it for the last leg of the promo tour with Luca, Armie and even Elizabeth, he had pondered the idea of returning, visit the place he had been in while shooting, but to do it alone, especially after everything he and Armie had gone through seemed weird and wrong.

Five years, it took Timothée five years to finally return to the place he had learned so much about filming, about life, about himself. The place he fell head over heels for Armie. Crema would always be on his mind and heart, it almost felt like Crema was the place where he finally became a man.

“You want ice cream, Timmy?”

Timothée turned around, his eyes falling down to the ten year old Harper and her massive ice cream cone. He shook his head, letting his fingers brush some of the hair out of her face, before the girl walked away with Ford following.

“Don´t go too far, Harper, I´ll have my eyes on you two,” said Armie as he sat on a bench. He grabbed Timothée´s hand, pulling him down to sit beside him; he leaned closer, kissing the brunette´s neck quickly before he returned his gaze to his kids. “Harper saw us yesterday”

Timothée´s eyes widened. “What exactly did she see?”

Armie chuckled at his reaction; he wrapped an arm around Timothée´s waist, pulling him closer. “She saw us kissing on the hallway yesterday morning, before you left to buy some things for the trip”

“Did she say anything?”

“Just the obvious, she asked me why I kissed Uncle Timmy,” said Armie as Timothée bit his lip. “Then I sat down with her and explained that just like her mom has a boyfriend, so do I; she took it really well, I mean, kids have no problem with those things, we the adults are the ones who mess them up…, I should know.”

Timothée turned to him and shook his head. “Stop saying that, Armie, you´re not messed up and she might have tried, but your mom´s beliefs did not affect you, otherwise we wouldn´t be here”

The blonde nodded, a smile on his face as he watched his kids run around. “I know you are right, but sometimes I just can´t help myself”

“Well try harder to push those kind of thoughts away from you; look at us, we´ve been together for over a year now, we´re in Crema, traveling with your kids, who by the way are okay with us,” said Timothée, a wide smile on his lips. “Things couldn´t be better for us”

“Actually they could”

Timothée raised an eyebrow, “excuse me?”

“Things would be better if you´d agree to actually move in with me, but your stubborn ass won´t do it”

The brunette laughed, resting his head on Armie's shoulders. Armie smiled down at Timothée and placed a kiss on his hair, his hand slowly and softly rubbing the brunette´s arm.

“I promise you one day that will happen, so let´s just go with the flow, okay?”

Armie nodded, tightening his grip on his boyfriend. “Whenever you´re ready, Timmy, whenever you´re ready”

 

***

 

Timothée had his head back, his lips parted as he moved slowly; the sweat dripping from him as Armie held tight onto his hips, guiding his movements. The windows were open, the cool Italian breeze entering the room as both men tried their best to keep their moans to a minimum.

The kids were asleep at the end of the hallway, last thing they wanted was for them to wake up to their sex noise. When Timothée felt his orgasm approach, he leaned down, kissing Armie hard on the lips to prevent sounds; they came together, bodies shuddering.

“You´ve been on fire the last couple of days,” teased Armie as he let his tongue trace the brunette´s jaw and neck.

“It may sound stupid, but being back in Crema with you, visiting the places we used to go to, but doing it as an actual couple has got me pretty excited.”

Armie chuckled, rolling Timothée to the bed. They lied on their sides, eyes locked as Armie tucked a strand of hair behind Timothée´s ear. “Coming back here with you has been one of the most amazing experiences of my life, Timmy; I´ve wanted this for way too long.”

Timothée nodded. “I´m glad you we´ve made this trip happen”

“Oh don´t even say it, for a second I thought we wouldn´t be able to pull it off.”

“Well making sure not only our schedules but also the kids are aligned isn´t exactly an easy job, we have so much work and their school is very demanding, so I…,” Timothée stopped and chuckled, watching as Armie's expression slowly turned to a confused one. “What is going on?”

Armie shrugged his shoulders. “We just had sex and our conversation quickly jumped to aligning schedules…are we that old?”

“Well you are,” teased Timothée.

Armie shot him a look and jumped on top of him, tickling the brunette, who laughed and kicked around. Armie laughed too, loving to hear Timothée´s giggles. They had never been happier.

 

***

 

They had spent two weeks in Crema. They visited every single place they had been in during the shooting of the film; they drove to Bergamo over the weekend, spending the day there brought so many memories to them and they made sure to book a hotel that was close enough to where they actually filmed their last scene, where they had the kiss of a lifetime.

But there was one place that filled their memories as the most significant of all the places they had been on during those life changing six weeks of shooting. Monet´s Berm, that was the last place they visited; the cold watered lake was heaven for Harper and Ford as Timothée and Armie sat on the grass, the same place they shot the first kiss.

It was nostalgic, overwhelming and peaceful. Armie and Timothée felt at home there, they felt like that was their place in the world. They hadn´t left and yet they already had planned to come back to Crema again the next year, or maybe every year. _This will be our thing_ , had said Timothée and Armie greedily accepted.

“Hey, I was thinking…,” started Timothée as he removed his head from Armie's shoulder, so he could look him in the eye. “You know how for the last two months you´ve been constantly asking me one thing,” he teased, Armie arching an eyebrow; “I think we could give it a try”

“Are you talking about moving in,” asked Armie.

“Yes, that´s exactly what I am talking about”

Armie bit his lip, his hands holding onto Timothée´s. “Just last week you said you said no, what made you change your mind?”

“I never actually said no to that question, Armie,” he said as Armie shot him a look. “It´s true, I never actually said I didn´t want to move in with you, but you know me and I really need to think things through before doing anything; but we´re in such a great place right now, this trip has been perfect, your kids are aware of us and they have absolutely no problem with us and your mom actually said hi to me the other day, so if that´s not a sign than I don´t know what it is.”

Armie laughed, shaking his head. “So you really wanna do this?”

Timothée nodded. “After we get back tomorrow I´ll go to New York, pack my things and move in with you”

Armie pulled Timothée to a tight hug. They had their eyes closed, their bodies pressed together as they savored the moment; years ago when everything seemed crazy, life had pushed them apart, made them spend years without even seeing one another and now they were taking one huge step into their relationship.

It was funny to think that it took so much sorrow and pain to get them where they were, but as they stopped to think about it, both Timothée and Armie knew they would go through all of it again if it meant at the end they would have what they had now.

“You have absolutely no idea how happy I am right now,” said Armie.

“Just as happy as I am, I hope,” said Timothée, his hands cradling Armie's face as he placed a soft kiss on the blonde´s lips. “I love you”

“I love you too.”

 

 


End file.
